During the 05 year of Stanford's SCOR program (Arteriosclerosis), the major activity will be the continuation of our studies on cardiovascular risk factor reduction in entire communities, namely Watsonville, Gilroy and Tracy, California. Following a second year of media campaigning in Watsonville and Gilroy, coupled with intensive personal instruction of high-risk groups in Watsonville only, a third survey of medical and behavioral variables will be conducted at all three communities (Tracy serving as an undisturbed control) during the Fall of 1974. The purpose of these measurements of plasma cholesterol, triglycerides, body weight, blood pressure, and of many living habits related to cardiovascular risk is to assess any further improvement in the treatment communities (compared to control) of a second year of our campaign in Watsonville and Gilroy. Following these surveys, and while results are being analyzed, we propose to continue a reduced effort campaign, followed by a major re-survey of the randomly selected groups of men and women in the Fall of 1975, enabling us to assess the effects of the 3-year campaign from January, 1973 to September, 1975. Studies on the application of pulsed ultrasound and Doppler ultrasound as non-invasive instruments to measure arteriosclerotic involvement and heart function will be continued.